


Bella's family

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Badass!Bella, Death, F/M, Goddess, I regret everything, On Hiatus, White Wolf - Freeform, Wrote this when I was 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: Jacob tells Bella he loves her and pleads with her to leave Edward and learns a shocking secret.





	Bella's family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was 14/15 so please be advised that the first two chapters are cringy.
> 
> I'm only uploading them right now so that I have another backup.
> 
> Will do a cleanup and continue this in the future

My name is Isabella Sarah-Marie Black Swan biological sister to Jacob Black but Jake doesn't know only me, Billy, Charlie, and Renee know. I am the oldest Daughter at 25 years old but Edward and Jake think that I'm 18 years old. This is my story.

Chapter one:  
"Bella I love you He is no good for you.” Jacob said and looked at him with mild amusement.

"We need to see Billy right now it's time you know.” I said and walked off toward my old house. 

"Know what?” Jake asked but I ignored him as I walked up the steps and opened the door. "

"Bella what are you doing here?" Dad asked wheeling himself in front of us.

"He needs to know. He said he loved me.” I said shuddering slightly.

"Oh dear I had hoped that wouldn't have happened.” Dad said and looked at Jake.

"What? I do love her so what?” Jake asked confused.

"I'm not just your best friend Jake I'm your sister." I said sighing.

"What!” Jake exclaimed suddenly looking at me in horror.

"Yup, And Dad I'm a wolf too." I said frowning.

"But you weren't supposed to be!" Dad exclaimed.

"I know that Dad that's why I left!" I said exasperated.

"Are you the white wolf?" Dad asked and I nodded yes I was the white wolf goddess of all creatures Mythical and real.

"Darn." Dad muttered and went to the phone to call the elders.

"You're the White Wolf?" Jake asked wide-eyed.

"Unfortunately.” I said sighing as I sat on the floor in the living room.

" Have you always known?" A deep voice said startling me and I looked up to see Sam Uley leader of the La Push pack. 

"No I only found out when I was 15 Jake was just small then so he didn't know." I said sighing as Jake frowned. 

"Is this why you always came to visit with Charlie?" Jake asked curious. "

"Yes, even though you didn't know we were siblings not just best friends I liked to see you more often. It was when I was fifteen and first phased when Renee and Charlie divorced and I moved to Arizona because I was a werewolf." I said smiling. 

"Why would you want to do that?" Sam asked frowning. 

"Because I always got mad really quickly Arizona was safer for me and Jake, plus there’s a pack down there that helped me control my temper." I said flatly. 

"That's good I remember your temper. Everybody was scared of you.'' Jake said shuddering.

"Nobody messes with Bella Black'' I said shrugging my shoulders and I saw Billy's eyes light up when I said Bella Black and not Swan.

"So B.B what do you look like in your wolf form?" Jake said and I smiled

"come on outside and I'll show you." I said running out the door. 

I jumped off the porch disappearing in mid-air and landed a few feet away in my white with brown marks around my muzzle, neck and paws, silvery-blue eyes that can see into your deepest thoughts wolf form.

~thank you. ~ I thought and phased back to human form fully clothed.

"That's useful." Embry said raising his eyebrows. 

"Don't worry I can teach you to do it too." I said yawning.

"Wait if you're one of us why are you with The Leech?" Sam asked and I smiled. 

"It's just just a cover so that the pack in Arizona doesn't find me.” I said shuddering.

"Too late." A cold voice said from behind me and I turned around to see Jaden the Alpha of the Arizona pack and his pack behind. I whimpered slightly as I backed up head bowed.

"So you do still remember that I am your Alpha, not him." Jaden said nodding his head at Sam. 

"Yes, Alpha." I said hating myself for having to obey such a cruel Alpha. "Kill them." Jaden said and I smiled coldly

"Kill them." Jaden said and I smiled coldly

"as you wish" I said and phased into my wolf form.


End file.
